Times Cristina Saved Owen
by HouseAddict16
Summary: What could turn into multiple parts, each part a different time Cristina saved Owen. Part 1: Owen dislocates his shoulder.


GIRL SAVES BOY

Attempt 1

Owen knew he needed saving the day he fell down the stairs. He landed head first at the bottom with his right shoulder dislocated. He squirmed his way to the wall and while supporting his back, assessed his injuries.  
"Yep, definitely dislocated." he said aloud to himself as he probed the socket with his left hand. Finding everything else in tact he reached for his pocket to call Cristina or Callie, someone to help him up and more importantly put his shoulder back. That was when he realized that he left his lab coat, complete with his cell phone and pager back in his office. He groaned aloud and mentally kicked himself.  
"Looks like I need to stand up then." he said aloud. He leaned towards his left and while cradling his right arm in his left, shimmied up the wall to a standing position. It was once he was standing that he realized he couldn't stand without the wall and stay standing. He got dizzy and nauseous, definitely couldn't make it up the steps without injuring himself further. He went back down the wall to his sitting position and recapped his situation. Now he was sweating, in pain, dizzy, nauseous and trapped in the stairwell.

Lucky for Owen Cristina decided to take those very same stairs later that day. She was busy listening to her iPod and avoiding the elevator traffic by using the stairs. When she turned the corner on the landing to continue down the stairs she jumped at the sight of Owen at the bottom. His eyes were closed, his right arm was supported across his chest by his left and he didn't look like he was moving. Quickly she pulled the earbuds from her ears and stuffed her iPod in a free pocket. She took the remaining stairs quickly, and Owen opened his eyes to meet hers.  
"What did you do?" she asked alarmed as she knelt next to him.  
"I tripped and fell down the stairs. I think it's dislocated." he said, gesturing with his head to his right shoulder. Cristina lifted his sleeve carefully to get a better view at the shoulder.  
"Yep. Sure is." she said as she looked. "I take it you can't stand well enough to get back up the stairs?"  
"Tried. Got dizzy. Figured it was a bad idea."  
"Well let's try again."

With a little shuffling and support Cristina had Owen pinned between the wall and herself in a standing position. She maneuvered his good arm on the railing and the bad arm on her side, supporting him with an arm around the back they took the stairs one at a time. Once they reached the top Owen was sweating and not willing to stand for much longer. Cristina took notice and as she opened the door to the stairs yelled for a wheelchair.

Cristina wheeled Owen into an Ortho room to wait for Callie. As they waited Cristina tried to humor Owen.  
"Wanna know something?" she said as she sat in the wheelchair next to him.  
"What's that?" He looked towards her, unamused.  
"George managed to do the exact same thing you did, down those exact stairs."  
"He what?"  
"Yeah. He tripped down the stairs too. He was yelling about Meredith telling Alex about them sleeping together and bam, right down he went."  
"Meredith and George?"  
"Just the once. Yeah. It was pretty bad around here for awhile. Callie fixed him too. Then they started dating."  
"This place just gets more and more complicated."  
Callie showed up, confirming that Owen was in fact a patient and had a dislocated shoulder.  
"You fell down the stairs?"  
"Yeah."  
"George did that once."  
"So I've heard." "Can we just fix this so I can get back to work?"  
Callie laid Owen down and wrapped a sheet around his bare chest to use counter traction to pull apart the joint and reset it.  
"You sure you don't want drugs?"  
"Just do it."

Owen braced himself as Callie and Cristina pulled his body in opposite directions. After five failed attempts and a rather vocal Owen, he told them to stop. Begged them to stop actually.  
"Let's knock you out and relax your muscles. Then you can sleep through it and when you wake up you'll be better than you are now."  
"Great."  
"You're lucky you know. If Cristina didn't find you when she did there might have been damage to your whole arm."  
"Good thing I'm left handed."

About and hour later Owen was groggy and had his shoulder back in place. Cristina watched him sleep and stir, still silly with drugs.  
"Cristina what are you smiling at?"  
"You. You're smiling and you just look funny."  
"Wha?"  
"Just relax. Your shoulder is fixed and we can leave soon."  
"My shoulder? What about work?"  
"Owen, what time is it?"  
"Uh, three?"  
"No. And there's a clock across from you on the wall. We're taking you home. The pit can survive without you for today."  
"Sure it can."


End file.
